One Night Stand 2008
One Night Stand 2008 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) that took place on June 1, 2008 at the San Diego Sports Arena in San Diego, California. It was the fourth and final event promoted under the One Night Stand name. The event featured talent from the Raw, SmackDown, and ECW brands. The main match on the SmackDown! brand was a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship between Edge and The Undertaker, which Edge won after retrieving the belt suspended above the ring. Per the pre-match stipulation, Undertaker was forced to leave the WWE. The predominant match on the Raw brand was a Last Man Standing match for the WWE Championship between Triple H and Randy Orton, which Triple H won after Orton failed to answer the ten-count. The primary match on the ECW brand was a Singapore Cane match involving The Big Show, CM Punk, John Morrison, Chavo Guerrero, and Tommy Dreamer. Big Show won the match after pinning Dreamer to become the number-one contender to the ECW Championship at Night of Champions. Featured matches on the undercard included Shawn Michaels versus Batista in a Stretcher match, and John Cena versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield in a First Blood match. Background The main feud heading into One Night Stand on the Raw brand was between Triple H and Randy Orton over the WWE Championship. At Backlash, a Fatal-Four Way Elimination match took place for the WWE Championship. The contestants were Orton, Triple H, John Cena and John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL). Triple H won the match after last eliminating Orton to win the WWE title. At Judgment Day, Triple H defended the WWE Championship against Orton in a Steel cage match. Triple H won the match after a Pedigree to retain the title. On the May 19 episode of Raw, General Manager William Regal booked a tag team match between Orton and JBL against Cena and Triple H. If Orton and JBL won, they would have received re-matches against Triple H and Cena, respectively, at One Night Stand in an extreme match of their choosing. If Cena and Triple H had won, however, then the pair would have faced each other for the WWE Championship, with Regal choosing the match type. After Orton and JBL won the tag team match, Orton announced that he and Triple H would compete in a Last Man Standing match for the WWE Championship at One Night Stand. JBL announced that he and Cena would compete in a First Blood match at One Night Stand. Another feud heading into One Night Stand, was between Shawn Michaels and Batista. The feud began after Batista expressed his remorse over the retirement of Ric Flair at WrestleMania, which was caused by Michaels getting the pinfall over Flair in Flair's career threatening match. During the rivalry, a match between Batista and Michaels took place at Backlash, with Chris Jericho as the special guest referee. At the end of the match, Michaels appeared to suffer a knee injury, lowering Batista's guard until Michaels sprang up to perform Sweet Chin Music on him and defeated him by pinfall. In following weeks, Batista and Jericho remained skeptical about Michaels' injury, then Michaels admitted to Jericho that he'd staged the injury on the May 12 edition of Raw. Batista defeated Jericho on the May 19, 2008 episode of Raw to earn the right to face Michaels at One Night Stand in a Stretcher match. The main feud on the SmackDown brand was between Edge and The Undertaker, over the vacant World Heavyweight Championship. At Backlash, Undertaker defeated Edge to retain the World Heavyweight Championship, by making Edge submit to his submission chokehold, the Gogoplata. On the May 2 edition of SmackDown, General Manager Vickie Guerrero stripped Undertaker of the title and banned his chokehold to "protect the SmackDown superstars". At Judgment Day, Undertaker and Edge faced off against each other in a match again for the vacant World Heavyweight title. Undertaker won the match by countout, however, Guerrero announced that as per WWE rules, championships cannot change hands, or be captured by disqualification or countout. On the May 23 episode of SmackDown, Vickie announced a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match between Edge and Undertaker at One Night Stand for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship, with the stipulation that if Undertaker should lose the match, he would have to leave the WWE. The main feud heading into One Night Stand on the ECW brand was between CM Punk, Chavo Guerrero, Tommy Dreamer, John Morrison and The Big Show. On the May 20 edition of ECW, General Manager Armando Estrada announced a Fatal Four-Way, Singapore Cane on a pole match, for One Night Stand featuring Punk, Guerrero, Dreamer, and Morrison, where the winner would receive an ECW Championship match against the ECW Champion Kane at Night of Champions. Later that night, the team of Guerrero and Morrison defeated the team of Dreamer and Punk in a tag team match. After the match, however, Big Show attacked all four superstars. Big Show then announced that he would also compete in the match One Night Stand, making it a five-man Singapore Cane match. The Divas feud heading into One Night Stand was between Beth Phoenix and Melina. On the May 5 edition of Raw, Phoenix was defeated by Mickie James in a LumberJill match for the WWE Women's Championship after Melina accidentally struck Phoenix with her boot. On the following week, Phoenix and Melina were defeated by James and Maria in a tag team match. During the match, Melina accidentally knocked Phoenix off the ring apron, which resulted in Phoenix abandoning Melina and allowing James and Maria to pick up the victory. After the match ended, Phoenix attacked Melina in a backstage segment, ending a long-time alliance between the two and turning Melina face. Both Phoenix and Melina competed in a triple-threat match for the Women's Championship at Judgment Day that was won by James. The following night on Raw, Phoenix defeated Maria in singles action, and Melina (who was on commentary) attacked Phoenix with her boot before she was thrown to the entrance ramp by Phoenix. It was later announced that Phoenix and Melina would face each other at One Night Stand in the first ever Divas I Quit Match. The following week on ''Raw, ''Melina defeated Jillian Hall by submission with Phoenix on commentary Results ; ; *Jeff Hardy defeated Umaga in a Falls Count Anywhere Match (9:31) *The Big Show defeated CM Punk, John Morrison, Chavo Guererro (w/ Bam Neely), and Tommy Dreamer in a Five-Way Singapore Cane Match (8:49) *John Cena defeated John Bradshaw Layfield in a First Blood Match (14:38) *Beth Phoenix defeated Melina in an "I Quit" match (9:14) *Batista defeated Shawn Michaels in a Stretcher Match (17:21) *Triple H © defeated Randy Orton in a Last Man Standing Match to retain the WWE Championship (13:09) *Edge defeated The Undertaker in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match to win the vacant World Heavyweight Championship (24:03) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History DVD Release * One Night Stand 2008 on DVD External links * One Night Stand 2008 Official Website * on WWE Network * One Night Stand 2008 at CAGEMATCH.net * One Night Stand 2008 at Online World of Wrestling zh:One Night Stand 2008 Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:One Night Stand Category:2008 pay-per-view events